


Peter

by orphan_account



Series: IronStrange deserves the world [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Harley doesn't like Captain America, IronStrange, Kid Fic, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stephen sassy Strange, StrangeIron, Supreme Family, Supreme husbands, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well, now they're four.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange deserves the world [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547530
Kudos: 88





	Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Another kid fic and this include Peter bc we all love the supreme family <3  
> I really enjoy writing this kind of fics and Tony as a parent will always give me so much love.  
> This could be the continue for my work "Harley" but if u don't want to read it, this works anyways.

Harley had turned 10 when Peter came into their lives. The boy had been trapped in the middle of a crossfire in a Queens building, where his parents were the main target of a HYDRA attack.

The boy of no more than 6 years cried at full lungs calling for help for his parents breaking Tony's heart at the exact moment he saw him clinging to the bodies of lifeless adults. He picked him up and cradled in his arms, waiting for the little brunette to calm down a bit, distracting him with his Iron Man suit while Doctor Strange approached and showed him a pair of magic runes. The little one self-conscious hid in Tony's neck hole, releasing a couple more tears, while the genie flew to the hospital to have him checked.

Stephen appeared shortly, along with Natasha, who was followed by a worried Harley. The boy approached to Strange and hugged him tightly. The news had mentioned the fact that both heroes: Doctor Strange and Iron Man were in the hospital so the child expected the worst. He looked up for Tony. The mechanic was nowhere to turn on his internal alarm. Where else was he?

"Don't worry, Harley. He is fine. He’s just ..." Stephen sighed at the memory of the little boy crying desperately over the corpse of his mother and father.

"What happened?"

"HYDRA was after the investigation of Richard and Mary Parker. They went after them. And ... They killed them before we got to them." Harley let out a small scream. "They had a son. God, Harley. He is so small. And, he was clinging to their parents." He let out a broken laugh "You know Tony and his big heart, he couldn't leave him there. So he took him in his arms and we brought him here" Natasha approached to them, asking the sorcerer for a minute. He looked at the kid, apologizing to go after the spy. "What's going on?

"The boy's name is Peter Benjamin Parker. He has no family other than an aunt in a nursing home, who clearly cannot take care of him. It is a social case now. Pepper said he can give Tony and you a little time to ..." the spy's gaze was on Stephen with a sweet smile that warmed his chest. Was Romanoff saying what he thought?

"Stop there. Are you implying that Tony and I can adopt him?"

"Only if you want to"

"Oh god. I haven't married him and maybe we already have another child." Strange ran his trembling hands through his hair, ruffling it easily. Natasha let out a funny laugh.

"The first thing can be solved very easily"

"Oh, don't be annoying Natasha"

"I'm not annoying. Just practice" she added. "Go with Tony, I'll stay with Harley for the moment." The sorcerer nodded, and after kissing the kid's forehead, he walked to the room they assigned to the little boy.

He entered with care not to make much noise and could see Tony talking with Peter about technology in the Iron Man suit. An IV was attached to Peter's left arm giving him what Stephen recognized as serum. Peter had to be under the influence of some pain reliever to help him if he had hit. Surely, the serum contained some percentage of glucose that will help Peter's recovery faster due to his body size. Stephen assumed that the boy had only one stress picture of a traumatic experience.

The boy was fascinated by watching the armor that slid like liquid down his boyfriend’s arm. He smiled. Tony was great with the kids. Since Harley appeared in their lives, they both took the baton and began visiting different hospitals and children's homes to make them happy to see their favorite superheroes.

Then, Steve, Thor, and Sam were happy to help. Clint made sporadic appearances, in his purple suit to show off the use of his bow and arrow.

Natasha was not far behind and forced Bruce to appear on the next visit to the children's hospital in New York with a Hulk mask. All the little ones had been fascinated by the experience of meeting those who saved their city from crazy robots, giant frogs and aliens.

"Look, Peter, Doctor Merlin Strange came to visit you" Tony looked at him with a warm smile while the little boy raised his hand and greeted him. He had come into trust with the genius, allowing him to function in a great way. "Come, honey. Come closer"

The sorcerer advanced to the bed and sat next to Tony, holding his hand. Peter giggled, pulling Tony’s chin to say something in his ear. Stephen raised an eyebrow, curious. His chest filled with an inexplicable feeling. _Oh_ , of course, it was explainable. _It is love. It is family. Is home. To belong._

"How much do you two secrete hum?" The doctor winked at the boy, who looked down in self-awareness, holding Tony's finger in his small hands.

"Don't bother him, Merlin" Peter laughed low. "He likes you. Right, spider?" the little boy nodded energetically as he raised his big eyes.

"Oh," Stephen smiled fondly. "Well, nice to meet you, Peter"

"Don't be so formal"

"Are you a thing?" Stephen and Tony looked funny at the child's question.

"How one thing?"

"One thing. Like, mom and dad. They hug and kiss because they love each other very much."

"Yes, Peter. We are one thing" the sorcerer entwined his fingers with Tony.

"Then you will love me?"

Tony pursed his lips, preventing a painful groan from leaving them. How was it possible that the little one will ask you something like that? Stephen softened his gaze at the question.

"Why do you ask that, Peter?"

"Mr. Stark told me that my parents are in heaven with my uncle Ben." Strange pouted at her boyfriend. _How do you say something like that to a child_? He wanted to tell him. Tony sighed. "But you love each other. And if you love each other, you can love me too."

"Oh honey," the engineer approached Peter and held him in his arms, being careful not to damage the IV of his arm. "Of course we can love you too. But there is a protocol to follow and ..."

"No problem. I can wait. Right?" The boy hit his eyelashes, looking through them at both adults.

The sorcerer could not contain his laughter, Peter followed him and Tony simply let himself go for the moment.

"First you have to recover. Good? Then we'll see"

"I will eat all the food the nurse brings me!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"We'll let you rest. Well?" The little boy nodded slowly pouting. He didn't want adults to leave. But he knows they had things to do. After all, they are heroes.

They said goodbye with a hand movement while left the room after promising that both would return for dinnertime to eat with him. Tony looked at Stephen for a second before hold his hand and walk to the hall. A cheerful Harley climbed on Tony effusively, as Stephen exchanged a couple of words with Natasha. The following was relatively simple: talk to Pepper and agree to become Peter Parker's next tutors. They knew that the woman would do everything necessary to accelerate the adoption processes, and before the child left the hospital, they would be in their hands. Only one call was enough.

Tony did it in the next 5 minutes listening to Virginia and his great sermon. " _You can't go around adopting every orphan, Tony_ ," she had said. " _We know what it's like to grow up without parents, Pep. He needs us_ " had been his response. The redhead just sighed through the phone's horn and promised that she would do everything humanly possible. " _I'll see if Matt is available_ " she added before cutting. Well, if Murdock could help it would be a great resource.

They returned late in the afternoon with the information Pepper had collected with Matt under his arm. It was only enough that the hospital's social worker could approve them for a thorough review before giving them Peter's full tutelage. For now, they were something like parents-not adoptive parents. It had not cost them to agree. Both felt they were ready for a second companion in that little family they had formed. Dressed in civilian clothes, they entered the apartment next to Harley, who had refused to spend more time with "Idiot Captain", "Goldilocks" or Aunt Natasha. If his parents were going to see a child who would potentially become his younger brother in the future, they had better include him in the raid.

The head nurse received them and told them how much the little boy had asked about them since they had left. Tony smiled at him and walked to the room next to Harley, while Stephen looked for the exams they had done to Peter to look. The brunette rolled his eyes, his partner was never going to leave that part of him.

"Harley"

"Yes, dad?"

"Behave, will you?"

"Yes dad"

"I am talking seriously"

"Yes, Tony" The adult rolled his eyes. That boy was more spoiled than he was when he was his age. He ran his hands through Harley's hair, messing it up. "Hey!"

"No more disrespectful young man," the coppery snorted.

"And what did the permissive father do to you?"

"Harley ..." I sigh. The brat would provoke silver hair. "Come on. It's time to see Peter"

Tony turned the knob opening the door. The brown was lying watching television. Harley smiled. He left the cartoons years ago. _Okay, no years and maybe he saw a little when he was at Tony’s workshop but that didn’t count._ Peter directed his big brown eyes to the entrance and let out a shriek of emotion, waving his right hand effusively. He looked at Harley curiously but waved his hand at him anyway.

"You came to visit me, Iron Man!" The little boy sat on the bed, while Tony approached at his side.

"I made you a promise, didn't I?"

"Yes!" He frowned. "And Mr. Doctor Merlin?"

"Outside. Speaking. It will come. We have something to tell you."

"Will they love me?" Harley laughed. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Harley Stark - Strange. Or Strange - Stark. When they get married we will see how to solve the surname issue." Peter looked at him with his head tilted, and a frown of confusion. "Oh, I'm Tony's son"

"Will he love me too?"

"Of course it is. Right, Harley?"

"Yes dad"

"You don't sound very convinced," Peter said raising his chin. Tony sighed when he felt the tension between them. God. They were going to need help.

"It's because ..." Stephen broke into the living room, next to a neatly dressed woman of short stature. The sorcerer pouted at Tony, implying that she was the social worker Virginia spoke.

"Mr. Doctor!" Peter exclaimed effusively looking at the adult. He adult smiled and approached the bed in two big strides to stir the boy's hair, who let out a giggle of joy.

"Hi, Peter. How do you feel?"

"Good. You can ask the nurse. I have been a good child. That way you will love me. I am a very obedient boy. You can ask." Stephen smiled. Tony felt a warmth in his chest when he saw them interact. Yes. That is the kind of future he wanted with Strange. A throat cleared them from their reverie. Both looked at the woman and nodded in greeting.

"Gentlemen. My name is Madeline Scott. I am responsible for the Parker case. I spoke with Virginia Potts a couple of hours ago. And with Mr. Murdock. I understand that the legal side approved them and that only my part is missing? "

"Yes ma'am," the adults said in unison.

"Good. First I'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Yes, go ahead"

"Mr. Stark, how long have you been dating Mr. Strange?"

"We have been together for about 5 years"

"Your marital status?"

"Sorry?"

"What is your marital status, Mr. Stark?"

"Hum. Single, I guess." He looked at Stephen and raised his shoulders. "In the eyes of the law, I'm still single"

"And you two have already adopted a boy, am I wrong?"

"Ma'am," Harley caught his attention. "Yes, hello. I am that boy."

"Oh, honey. Hi."

"Yes. Mm. Do you want to know something?"

"Tell me, honey"

"These two here are the best parents that can exist. And, well I don't say it because you are here, but because they are. I haven't missed anything since they take care of me and I don't mean what material. They have given me love, trust and more affection than a child could wish. If someone can adopt a child, that is dad. And well, father too"

The social worker smiled, looked down at the folder in her hand and wrote down a couple of things. He looked up and stared at Stephen.

"Mr. Strange, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Scott"

"Can you confirm that your relationship with Mr. Stark began 5 years ago?"

"Yes."

"When did you meet?"

"Well. It was before Tony was Iron Man. A few months before the kidnapping in Afghanistan. I was still a renowned surgeon. It was one of the many sponsor parties, and well. Tony was in it. I think ... We connected right there. How did Thor tell you? "

"Soulmates"

"Yes, well. That. We ended up seeing a lot. And it just happened." The woman nodded.

“How would you describe your relationship with Mr. Stark?"

"Like a roller coaster"

"More details?"

"We have our ups and downs like all couples, but Tony usually understands me. More than I can do it myself. It keeps me afloat. It is. It was my lifesaver when I had the accident. He is ..." He looked fondly at his couple and extended his hand to hold the wrist of the opponent. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me"

"And you Mr. Stark? Do you think the same as Mr. Strange?"

"Of course it is. Stephen is, and will be the love of my life"

"Do you think you are ready to face caring for another child?" Tony and Stephen exchanged a look. They were going to talk when Peter interrupted them.

"Yeeeeeees! They are ready! Yeaaaaaaah!” The adults burst out laughing. Madeline pointed something else in the folder and closed it.

"You will be under surveillance until Peter turns the year with you. The visits will be surprised every 3 or 4 weeks. Once the process is over, I hope to see the boy under his last names, gentlemen. Nice to meet you."

Both nodded, and released a deep "Thank you". The woman only returned a smile and left the place.

"Did you hear that, Peter?"

"Yes"

"When you leave here we will go to the tower. You will meet the other Avengers and we will take care of you"

"I can't wait to meet Captain America!" Harley laughed.

"Uh, boy. He's not as cool as you think. I mean, Captain America? The guy is great with the shield. Steve Rogers? An old man"

Peter frowned but raised his shoulders. Stephen looked at Harley with a smile while Tony shook his head at the boy's comment. What did those two have against Steve? He rolled his eyes. Well, now he was going to have to deal with an extreme Cap fanatic and two others who turned out to repel him.

* * *

It turned out that Peter generated an aversion to Steve a week after living in the tower with the other Avengers. The reason? Tony couldn't find her, however, he was sure that Harley had something to do with it.

Rhodey and Pepper became his favorite uncles, while Natasha and Clint spoiled him whenever they could. Even the bird's brain, as Tony called it, had taught him to climb the air ducts and use his bow, so every time he got lost in the tower, both Tony and Stephen suffered from nervous breakdowns when they saw him fall a meter and a half high to scare them.

For the fifth month living with them, Peter had stopped calling Tony "Mr. Stark," just to tell him by name. Stephen remained "Mr. Doctor" more than anything because Clint encouraged him to annoy the sorcerer. He also met Thor, and surprisingly in one of the many weekend meetings, Peter had managed to move the Mjolnir a bit, proudly filling his parents' chest who pointed his finger at him. Thor simply let out a nervous laugh. And he said that dragging him didn't count how to lift him, but he didn't doubt that the boy was worthy. Harley had already done the test, also moving the hammer.

But it was the seventh month where everything changed. They were at breakfast before the boys went to school. Happy had come for them that day, as both adults had to cover their responsibilities as heroes to the UN. Peter had devoured the pancakes Tony made with such care, grabbed his backpack and held Happy's hand when he turned and ran to the adults. He placed a kiss on Tony's cheek, and Stephen's, then shouted: " _I love you, dads!_ " and out to the elevator next to Happy and Harley.

"He...?"

"He just told us dads" Tony let out a nervous laugh that ended up dropping tears of emotion. Stephen held his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Yes, Tony. He just told us dads"

Stark sighed and approached his couple. He took his left hand in his and entwined his fingers. Engagement rings shone on his fingers. Stephen lowered his chin and kissed Tony's lips calmly; delivering all the love, he could through the gesture. The brunette smiled. That is his little family.

And to think that he didn't want to be a father, and now he had two brats turning around the tower. Yes. Being a father had changed his life.

"I love you, you know"

"And I love you, Tony"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love <3  
> Any recommendation to my Tumblr (t0nystvrk.tumblr.com)!  
> Btw I'm gonna try to be part of the BuckyTony December so if someone loves them,, I'm very excited to write for it!


End file.
